


The HighSchool Experience

by ThisGuy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuy/pseuds/ThisGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school, Skye meets Jemma, Skye realizes that she likes girls, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The HighSchool Experience

The HighSchool Experience  
\---------------------------------------  
"Hey Skye ready to go?"  
Ward yells up the stairs impatiently .

"Umm yeah let me get my shoes on right quick." Skye shouts back  
As she scrambles to get her stuff gathered. "Ive been a junior for just two weeks, and I'm already going to be late" Skye scalds herself.

Roughly three minutes later.  
"Ready!" Skye says barreling down the stairs. "Come on Ward,  
don't want to be late do we?" She asks playfully. Ward just rolls his eyes. "You're right sorry for taking so long" he replies. "it's fine." She grins.

Getting in the car Ward asks "why exactly don't you have your drivers license yet"

"It's to much work and I have other things I'd rather spend my time doing"

"Like?"

"I Donno stuff"

Ward simply replies with a "Mmm"  
"Oh also I've got football practice this mourning so I'll just drop you off at class.

 

Walking in to class skye sits down in the seconded to back row as she usually does. as she gets settled in, the bell rings and everyone quiets down.

 

"Good mourning class"  
Dr.Banner starts,  
"I would like you all to meet our new transfer students." Skye looks up.  
"Leopold Fitz and  
Jemma Simmons"  
They're just moved here from London.  
"Hello" they say in unison

"You can call me Fitz"  
"And me Simmons"

Simmons smiles, a radiant smile.

"Wow she's cute." "Wait, what, why, would i think that."  
Skye thinks as she blushes slightly.

"Great now, please take a seat we do have a class to start"  
They both set on the front row.  
Directly two seats in front Skye.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a beta. If you find a error point it out I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> There will probably be more.
> 
> Also I wrote this at like 2 Am so I'm sure it's not that great.


End file.
